spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chilli Cheese Puffs (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Chili Cheese Puffs (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis Mrs.Puff introduces a new food option at her Boating School and everybody except Spongebob are allowed to eat it. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Mrs.Puff Boating School Students Patrick Star Old Man Jenkins (cameo) Squidward Tentacles (mentioned) The Story The story starts at Mrs.Puff’s Boating School on a stuffy and boring school day, close to lunchtime. MRS.PUFF: And that is why we now use acceleration on the right side of the road rather than the left. The students groan all except Spongebob who says.. SPONGEBOB: YAY!! MRS.PUFF: Creep…. The Lunch Bell Rings and Spongebob as well as the other students prepare to head to the Cafeteria. MRS.PUFF: Wait! I want to tell you quickly that we have got a new food option, it is called Chilli Cheese Puffs! STUDENT: Boating School Food stinks. MRS.PUFF: May I also mention that this food is sponsored from Paco Bell! STUDENT: LET’S GO!! The students rush into the cafeteria to get a school meal that is actually edible for a change. SPONGEBOB: Chilli Cheese Puff, here Spongebob comes! Spongebob is blocked from entry into the cafeteria. MRS.PUFF: No Entry. SPONGEBOB: Is this a joke? MRS.PUFF: No it ain’t. SPONGEBOB: Oh uh do I need to make up homework or a quiz? MRS.PUFF: No… You are prohibited from eating Chilli Cheese Puffs. SPONGEBOB: WHAT?! Why?! MRS.PUFF: Cause the Big Fat Meanie said so! You and everybody have no problem calling me that! SPONGEBOB: But that joke was made 15 years ago! And Patrick did it not me! MRS.PUFF: But you gave him an account on Bikini Bottom's Funniest Home Entertainment! He uploaded a picture of him mocking me! Mrs.Puff grabs out her Shell Phone 9 and shows Spongebob that picture. SPONGEBOB: Oh uh. Mrs.Puff points Spongebob to his seat. Spongebob sits. His stomach growls while Mrs.Puff sits at her desk reading the town newspaper. Spongebob gets out his phone since he is all caught up on his work. However, Mrs.Puff throws a pencil at him. SPONGEBOB: OW! MRS.PUFF: No phones allowed, next offense results in a detention. SPONGEBOB: But I have to do something! I’m caught up! I’m bored! I’m hungry!! MRS.PUFF: As if I care. SPONGEBOB: Can I at least call Patrick, and try to straighten this out? MRS.PUFF: Hmmmmm, okay, but you use the school phone. SPONGEBOB: Thank you! Spongebob goes to the corner of Mrs.Puff’s classroom. Patrick's phone rings waking him up. PATRICK: SIZZLED FREZZY! HUH?! What?! Oh. Patrick picks it up. PATRICK: Hello? SPONGEBOB: YOU IDIOT!!!! PATRICK: WOAH?! What?! Who is this?! SPONGEBOB: This is Spongebob! PATRICK: Hey buddy! SPONGEBOB: DON’T HEY BUDDY ME! PATRICK: Why? SPONGEBOB: You got me in trouble due to posting that picture of Mrs.Puff as a big fat meanie! PATRICK: I did? Oh wait, yeah! That photo was so popular! It got 2.8k likes! Even Squidward liked it! And I thought he wasn’t up to speed with Social Media! Huh, well, anyways, what now? SPONGEBOB: Help! Mrs.Puff presses the hang up button since Spongebob only has limited time like you would in a Prison. SPONGEBOB: Me! Patrick at his house. PATRICK: Hello? SPONGEBOB: Can I eat now Mrs.Puff? Pretty please! MRS.PUFF: No SPONGEBOB: Drat! There is only 8 minutes to go in Lunch. Spongebob flicks his pencils up to the ceiling tiles. Mrs.Puff bangs a ruler at his desk. MRS.PUFF: No pencil flinging. Spongebob gets out his rubber ball. MRS.PUFF: No rubber balls. Spongebob starts getting annoyed and begins drawing. MRS.PUFF: Don’t waste the Boating School Paper, we have a project coming up, SPONGEBOB: Okay! This is ridiculous! Usually, I would abide by your rules! But when I’m hungry, I just can’t! Let me in that cafeteria NOW! Mrs.Puff knocks some books to the floor. MRS.PUFF: NO!!! You need to learn a lesson! SPONGEBOB: Lesson learned! Now please let me go! MRS.PUFF: I’m afraid I can’t do that. There is only 6 minutes until Lunch is over, and we got another three hours to go until the school day is over, in fact, I think I will keep you in detention as well. SPONGEBOB: You monster! YOU MONSTER! MRS.PUFF: 18 years I have put up with your schenanigans! Now you suffer! HAHAHAHA!! Suddenly, a boat drives right into the school. Mrs.Puff and Spongebob pop out of the wreckage as the foundation of the classroom only remains. Patrick emerges from the boat. PATRICK: SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB: PATRICK?! MRS.PUFF: Leave my boating school immediately! PATRICK: No! BIG FAT MEANIE! Mrs.Puff’s blood boils. MRS.PUFF: If it's a big fat meanie you want, A BIG FAT MEANIE YOU GET! Mrs.Puff cracks her knuckles as does Patrick. They then have a hissy fight where they keep waving their hands/fins at each other. They’re both too afraid to throw a punch. SPONGEBOB: Well…… this is anticlimatic. PATRICK: Give it up, Trump! MRS.PUFF: I am not Trump! Don’t even talk about him! Mrs.Puff hands a test to Patrick. PATRICK: AAAAHHH!!! TESTS!! Patrick lifts his armpit. PATRICK: Armpit Attack! Patrick pulls Mrs.Puff into his armpits. MRS.PUFF: AAAAH! I think my nostrils are going to melt off!!! Mrs.Puff pulls away. PATRICK: Taste drawing! Patrick shows Mrs.Puff the Big Fat Meanie drawing. MRS.PUFF: Ughhh!!! Okay! Okay! You win! Oh man! Mrs.Puff unlocks the cafeteria doors. MRS.PUFF(beginning to tear up): Everytime! Stress always beats me! I want my justice! Mrs.Puff breaks down. Patrick already takes 5 meals of Chilli Cheese Puffs in the Cafeteria as 2 minutes remain. Spongebob however talks to Mrs.Puff. SPONGEBOB: Mrs.Puff? MRS.PUFF: What NOW?! Haven’t you killed me enough?! SPONGEBOB: I don’t mean to cause you any stress, I really don’t, I just can not always be in charge of what my friend puts on the internet, and no matter how bad, you shouldn’t make somebody starve to death, its inhumane! I hope you can understand. I’m sorry. Mrs.Puff begins to have a reality check. MRS.PUFF: Well……. I have went a little too far this time. Very too far this time. SPONGEBOB: Hug? MRS.PUFF: Don’t even think about it. The bell rings, Lunch is over. SPONGEBOB: Aw! I missed the meal! The Boating School students disperse. STUDENT: Great meal! STUDENT #2: Even for School food! STUDENT #3: Let's go home, school is destroyed, and I’ll hold a party! STUDENT #4: Yay! OLD MAN JENKINS: I don’t want to be a burden. Spongebob begins cleaning up some wreckage. MRS.PUFF: You don’t have to help Spongebob. SPONGEBOB(with good intent): Wrong answer. Mrs.Puff heads into the cafeteria and gives Spongebob the last serving of Chilli Cheese Puffs. Spongebob and Mrs.Puff smile at each other, even if they were mortal enemies just 5 minutes ago. PATRICK: Now, how about embarrassing random people on Instaclam! SPONGEBOB & MRS.PUFF: PATRICK!!! Category:SquidwardTentacles35